A Catfish Called Eddie/Transcript
Here's 45th episode for season 2 from ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard''. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with the French Canadian Crows eating in the corn field) * Crow: Ah, mes amis, the fat, American corn, she is sweet, no? * Crow (hat): And the bloated American, animals and those stupid American peoples are nowhere to be found. (All three crows laughed until Crow sees a red dot on Crow (hat)'s face) * Crow: What is that thing on your face? * Crow (hat): I have a thing on my face? * Crow: How do you make it move like that? * Crow (hat): What dis it that you are talking about? * ???: Attention, Candaian crows! Step away from the corn. (The crows gasped as they see a robotic cow) * Crow (hat): Gasp. * Robot: I am the Bovinator. I have been sent from the future to destroy you. Prepare to be bovinated. (readies its arm cannon) * Crow: Fly, mes amis, fly! (The crows flies off in terror) * Otis: (voicing the robot) Astalavista, losers. * Pip: Wow, Otis! Your new scarecow works great. * Otis: That's because Canadians fear science. * Rabbit: Nice work on building it guys. * Phineas Flynn: It was nothing. * Olive Doyle: Luckily we still had this book from the robot rooster adventure. *'Buford': And my suggestion for a evil robot scarecrow. *'Lana:' True. *'Human Pinke Pie:' So what do we do now? * Otis: Now, we have the rest of the day to just sit back and-- * Mail Badger: (voice -over) Mail call! (throws package at Otis' head) * Otis: Ow. (puts his head back) * Abby: Hey, Otis, what'ya get? * Pig: Oh, is that my man girdle? I had it sent to you so I wouldn't be embarrassed. (Everyone stood quiet for a sec) * Otis: It is not a man girdle. It's from my old friend, Eddie. It says he's coming over for a visit. * Freddy: Eddie? I love Eddie! Eddie's the best! Whose Eddie? * Otis: Well, before I met Pip, Eddie was my best friend. We were inseparable. Until he betray me. * Abby: What happened? * Otis: I came up with a thing called Pizza Gum. It was a million dollar idea and Eddie stole it. * Voice: That a bunch of rack. (Suddenly a mob-theme catfish comes out of the box) * Eddie: I didn't stole anything from anybody, see, yeah, see! * Pip: Hey, it's a fish. * Peck: A walking catfish to be precise. (pulls down chart) Their expanded lung capacities allows them to...Oh you don't care. * Pig: Correct. * Pig: Sure don't. * Otis: Eddie, you got a lot of nerve showing your face around here. * Eddie: Otis, you got it all wrong, see! I only borrowed your idea for Pizza Gum, yeah! I was gonna make a cool million and share the loot with you, honest, see, yeah. * Wanda: Well, that's generous of you. * Human Applejack: So, why didn't you share it with him earlier? * Eddie: We have a tiny problem with the prototype, yeah. * Freddy: Free gum! * Peck: Mmmm. * Eddie: Uh, you might not wanna--(the gum exploded) * Freddy: (giving back Peck's mouth) Here, I think this is yours. * Peck: (giving back Freddy's) Yeah, here's this. * Freddy: Thanks. * Peck: Oh, here's your eye. * Eddie: That's what happen when we tested the gum, see. I was disgraced throughout the business community, but I didn't want Otis to catch the heat, so I took the fall for him, yeah, see, yeah. * Abby: Well, how noble. * Pig: How thoughtful. * Peck: Your a stand up guy. * Otis: Eddie, I had no idea. Tell you what buddy. You can stay here as long as you want. * Eddie: Say, that's swell. It will be just like old times, except for all that weight you put on. * Otis: I guess I put on--Race you to that tree! (him and Eddie runs off and has fun) * Pip: I don't know if I trust that guy. * Tigger: Oh, don't be so judgemental, Pip. * Isabella: It just looks like Eddie wants him and Otis be me friends again * Luan: Yeah, I mean look how happy they are. * Phineas Flynn: Just give him a chance and see. * Abby: Their right, Pip. I think he's seems on the level. * Pig: I don't wear a girdle! (Everyone looks at him) I mean, uh, hey free gum. * Peck: Uh, wait just a min---(the gum exploded) boy! (The rest of the day, the gang with Eddie played Basketball, pull pranks on Mrs. Beady, and played jazz all night. Then, the next day) * Abby: Wow, Eddie, you are tons of fun. * Pig: You rock buddy! * Freddy: I love you, Eddie! * Peck: I LOVE EDDIE MORE!!! * Cosmo: I love him even more! * Spike the dog: You're the most coolest catfish we know. * Tigger: Yeah, you're all right Eddie! * Eddie: Aw, you mugs are sweet. How bout you, mouse? Why so quiet? Don't you like me? * Pip: Not sure yet. Just don't mess with Otis. He's my best friend * Eddie: (gets a idea) We'll see about that, see, yyyeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh. The Middle * Otis: Well, the fun's not over yet. Whose up for some Sport Bloopers? * Pip: I'm in. Make some room up there big guy. (jumps on Otis' shoulder) * Otis: You got it, Pipster * Eddie: Back off, see! This is mine spot! (pushes Pip off) * Pip: Dude, what is your problem?! * Eddie: Listen, mug, I'm the only one who sits on Otis around here, get me? Now scram, yeah! (uses his whiskers to throw Pip out the window) (Everyone gasp) * Otis: Eddie, what the cud? That was totally out of line! * Eddie: Oh, forget that mouse, Otis. He's a sap, a mug, a two-bit cheese nimbler! * Abby: He is not! * Pig: How dare you, sir! * Eeyore: Yeah. * Lisa: You really are cold blooded. * Buford: And just think I was going to invite you for a swim. * Tigger: You wrong about Pip in every way possible. * Rabbit: That's right. * Otis: Their right, Eddie. He's the coolest, smartest, funniest, cheese nimbler ever! * Abby: Yeah! * Peck: That's right! * Freddy: We love him! * Pig: He's cute! * Eddie: I'm sorry, Otis. I thought the little guy was gonna pellet on your shoulder. I'll go apologize to him, right now, yeah. And I'll tell him everything you said about him. * Otis: See that you do. (Back outside, Pip just got out whatever he land. Then, Eddie shows up in front of him) * Eddie: Yeah, just the mug I wanted to see, see, yeah. * Pip: You're done, catfish! Otis is gonna toss you outta the barnyard for this. * Eddie: Listen, Whiskers, Otis is on my side. He said I was right to kick you off his shoulder. I fact, he told me to tell you, that you're dead to him now that I'm back in his life, see, wha. * Pip: What!?! No way! Otis would never say that. * Eddie: He used those very words. You can ask him yourself, see. In fact, I dare ya, yeah. * Pip: (He runs back to the Barn) Otis! Otis! Otis, is what Eddie said true? Did you really mean those things about me? * Otis: Yes, Pip. I did say those things and I meant every word of it. * Pip: So, that's how it is. Fine! (stormed off) * Otis: Everybody loves each other now. * Eddie: What's not to love, mug, yeah. Fist bump, blow it up, yeah. (Later, Pip was standing alone thinking about what "Otis" said to him) * Pip: I can't believe Otis said those things! Well who cares? I don't need him. (feels depressed) Oh, it hurts so much! (Then suddenly, the crows comes flying in) * Crow: Oh, we heard the whole thing, mon ami. The fat cow, he has abandoned you, no? * Crow (skarf): The mark of betrayal is most bitter, no? * Pip: Leave me alone! * Crow (hat): Ah, mon ami, we despise the fat cow too. You join with us and we can totally get him in trouble with the farmer. * Pip: Right, like I really hook up with a bunch of nasty lying crows. (looks in the window and sees Otis and Eddie getting along) I'm in. (The crows takes him away) (Later that day, the gang plays a board game) * Eddie: Wah, you landed on Victory Blvd., see. Pay up, Porky. * Pig: Ok, you got me. * Jeremy Johnson: Wow, he's good at this game. * Olive Doyle: He must taken business school in his spare time. * Luan: Yeah, and he must be swimming in clams. (laughs) * All: (groans) * Otis: Hey, you guys seen Pip? * Eddie: Oh, yeah, I just remember. Pip says he's headed to the mall to buy you a....World's Best Buddy mug. * Otis: Really? That crazy nut;he's so thoughtful. Did he say when he'd be back? * Eddie: Here's the thing, see. Says he gonna visit his cousin, Manny after. Says he'd be back in a few days, yeah, that's what he said, see. * Otis: That wierd. I don't remember him having a cousin Manny. * Eddie: Well, turns out he does, yeah, see? * Otis: Yeah. * Eddie: See. (They continue of repeat of what both saying, unit...) * Otis: Ok. * Eddie: Alright. Say, let's play a party game. * Abby: Well that sounds fun. What's the game? * Eddie: It's called Marketing Brain Storm. You guys shout out what you like to see in a plush toy and I write the ideas down, yeah, fun, wha. * Peck: Plush toy, huh? Uh, let's see... * Abby: Extra huggablity * Luna: A music player! * Freddy: Oh, propellers. Propellers! * Phineas Flynn: Lasers! * Tigger: Bounce capabilities! * Pig: Antibiotics! * Peck: Lip gloss! Lip gloss! * Perry: (chatters) * Cosmo: Something that looks so good you can eat it. * Otis: Oh, I know! What about a pizza flavored plush toy? (Everyone likes the idea, especially Eddie) * Eddie: Yeah, that's the stuff. You guys are pretty good. Now, let's talk video games, wah. The Ending (Out in the cornfield, the robot comes in and surprise the crows but Pip shuts it down) * Pip: It was set on automatic. Otis and the others are playing Poker. Quick, grab the corn! * Crow (hat): Well done, Tiny mouse. The fat cow will be in big trouble for this and you will have your revenge. * Pip: Sounds good to me. * Crow (skarf): Ah, oui. He and the others stupid animals will weep and cry and never know happiness again. (The crows laughs) * Pip: Weep and cry. That'll--(have second thoughts) Ah, who am I kidding? I can't go through with this. (He plugs the robot back in and shoots a flare) * Crow (hat): Ah, good idea, Little mouse. We will celebrate our triumph with fireworks! * Crow (skarf): No, stupid, the mouse has betrayed us. * Crow (hat): (gasped) Then, I spit on you. (accidentally spits on Crow) * Crow: That caught on me, eh. * Crow (hat): Well, you were in the way. I said I was spitting, eh! * Otis: (Voice-Over) Get lost, crows! (Otis and our heroes comes in) * Crow (hat): To the skies, mes ami! (all the crows flies off in terror) * Otis: You need to leave. Good work, Pip. How'd you know the crows were here? * Pip: Because, I was helping steal the corn. * Otis: Good thinking. I would've done the exact sa-Schwa??? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: Huh? * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jermey: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Human Rarity: WHAT!?! * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Phineas Flynn: I can't believe you would help the crows steal the corn. * Winnie the Pooh: Shame on you. * Holly: How could you do this to us, Pip? * Pip: Because, Otis is a big dope! He abandoned me for Eddie! He even said I was dead to him! * Otis: I did not! I said you were the best friend ever! * Pip: That's not what he told me! * Lynn: I smell a slimy rat! * Scruffy: Yeah, and he's a fish. * Abby: Fellas, sounds like that catfish been doing a mess of lying. * Otis: That slimy bottom feeder! He was using us to get more cool product ideas. Just like he did for Pizza Gum! * Leni: So, the Marketing Brainstorm? * Human Rainbow Dash: Was a scam to make him rich! * Lisa: I thought it sounded a little sketchy. * Mickey Mouse: So, how should get him back for tricking us? * Human Applejack: Let's use him as shark bait! * Adyson: Let's make him into one of those singing fish plaque! * Spike the dog: Let's eat him! * Rabbit: Oh, now you're just being disgusting. * Lincoln: '''Wait! I think I have a great plan for it. * '''Otis: Whatever your plan is, that catfish is going down! * Lincoln: Good! Okay, huddle up. (They huddle up with Lincoln) (Later that day) * Everett: '''You know what would be a hit? A thing with another thing that goes Whoooooo! * '''Eddie: Good idea, Pops. You're really thinking outside the box, yeah. (suddenly hears honking) What's all the ruckus, see? (heads outside a sees the gang driving a car made out of corn) * All: Hi, Eddie! * Eddie: Otis! Guys! Where'd you get that sweet ride, yeah? * Otis: Oh, what this? Oh, it's just a cool invention we came up with. We call it The Corn Car * Eddie: It's a real wing dinger. Looks stylish and aforable, yeah. * Luan: Ah, shucks! It's just something I cob-bled up together from a kernel of an idea! (laughs) Oh Yes! A triple! * All: (groans and someone throws a pumpkin at Luan) * Luan: I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin! (laughs) Get it? * Buford: Quiet, you! * Abby: It's powered by corn with a rugged 8-cobbed engine. * Pig: We even wrote a jingle to help promote it. (blow harmonica) (Everyone sings jingle) * Eddie: A car like that could make millions, yeah, millions! * Cosmo: eah. Unfortunately were kind dumb to get this thing off the ground. (Everyone suddenly acts goofy) * Eddie: Outta my way, mugs! (takes car) * Otis: Eddie, what are you doing? * Eddie: I'm jacking this jalopy, see, and I'm gonna make my mint, yeah. So long, suckers! (drives off) * Human Rainbow Dash: We'll see whose the sucker! * Pooh: Yeah, I can't believe he fell for it. * Scruffy: Mama Mouse to Papa Mouse, the fish is in the tank. Repeat, the fish is in the tank! * Pip: Papa Mouse to Dirty Birds, you are go for free corn. Repeat, you are go! * Crow: 10-4, tiny mouse! Take her down! (The crows chases after the car in their helicopter) * Eddie: What the--Hey! Lay off you guys or I have to get rough with ya, see? (suddenly grabbed by the helicopter's claw and lifted in the air) * Crow (hat): Next stop, CANADA!!!! * Eddie: No, not Canada! Anything but that! You mugs set me up! I'll get you for this, you good, see, yeah, see, yeah, wah! (The gang waved goodbye to Eddie) * Pig: I'm not wearing a girdle! * Pip: Well, I guess will get what's coming to him. * Otis: Yep, He'll be trapped forever in the horrible land beyond Montana. Who know what dreadful fate awaits him there. (A few days later, on the farmer's Tv) * Hilly Burford: And there you have it folks, the fabulous new Canadian Corn Car; it's taking the world by storm. The inventor of this baby's gonna be rich beyond his wildest dreams. Hot giggity! (Everyone else was shocked) * Lola: Aw, come on! * Sci-Twi: All that work, and he gets all the fame and fortune! * Rabbit: I know. * Pig: Ha, we sure showed Eddie! * Pip: You're not bright! * Pig: Thanks. I'm been working out. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes